Metroid: Hunted
by R.A. Pointless
Summary: Set after Fusion. The hunter becomes the Hunted as Samus finds herself a wanted criminal after the Galactic Federation attempts to cover up the events of the BSL research station. How will Samus survive with the entire galaxy out to destroy her? T for n


_Forsaken_

_]It's been two weeks since I successfully destroyed the Biologic Space Laboratories research station and the planted SR388 which it orbited. Aboard the ship I faced a true test of my abilities: myself. More specifically a parasite mimicking my abilities giving it all my powers and none of my restraint. It was a surreal experience being hunted by the SA-X. I remember stalking and killing targets just as the SA-X had attempted to kill me. It was there that I learned that the Galactic Federation, a government which for so long had stood with me against the evil of the universe, had been secretly cloning and experimenting with the energy draining creatures known as Metroids. As if that wasn't bad enough, the GF was also planning on capturing and studying the SA-X which had begun to multiply aboard the research station. United with the mind of my former commander Adam Malkovich, I managed to set the station to enter the atmosphere of SR388, the home of the X parasite, and successfully destroyed them both._

_And for two weeks I've stayed in the fringes of space. I'm not sure how the GF council has taken the news of the destruction of its little tests, but I will monitor the news broadcasts or wait until I receive direct orders before returning to GF HQ for debriefing._

Samus Aran closed the file she had been typing on and returned to the cockpit of her starship. A familiar light flicked on and the voice of Adam Malkovich greeted her.

"The Galatic Federation council press conference is about to start," Adam said. "They've been hinting at answers. News of the destruction of SR388 has been spreading like wildfire across the galaxy. Shall I bring it up on the screen lady?"

Samus nodded without a word and turned her head towards the computer monitor. There was a moment of loading, then the screen flared to life. The GF emblem was displayed prominently on the screen with a message stating that the press conference was due to start in a few minutes. This press conference could be it. If the GF decided that they would reveal the existence of the SA-X and the cloned Metroids, Samus may be able to return to their employ shortly. If not, well she could hide out on some relatively uninhabited planets until they did.

Moments later, the screen changed and an older man was shown standing in front of a podium with the GF emblem adorning the front. Samus faltered for a second: she didn't know this member of the council...

"Ladies and Gentlemen under the protection of the Galactic Federation, we have a new crisis facing the galaxy. Two weeks ago, as many of you already know, the Biologic Space Laboratories research station was destroyed along with the planet SR388. For the last two weeks we have been going over the footage received from the station's cameras and have been trying to piece together exactly what happened there. Now that we have, we would like to share with you our discovery."

This was proceeding just as Samus had predicted. They would make it seem as though there had been a minor accident and the station had exploded. No mention of the SA-X or the Metroid experiments would be mentioned. Not too bad. Maybe she would be returning after all.

"As it turns out, the destruction of the BSL research station was no accident. It was an act of treason against the Galactic Federation. The culprit has been identified as renowned bounty hunter, Samus Aran."

Samus' stomach turned. A look of a extreme panic covered her face. The station then displayed a picture of her, both in her Power Suit and a shot of her face, along with her name displayed beneath. A second box appeared which began to roll footage taken directly from the station.

"This footage shows that after a mission on the surface of SR388, Aran used her morph ball ability to hide within crates of specimens taken from the planet's surface. She then power bombed her way out of the contents and went on a rampage, killing dozens of BSL scientists working hard on new technology to further the betterment of the GF. When we found out what she was doing aboard the ship, we immediately dispatched GF troopers to capture Aran alive and bring her in for questioning. She, however, was unwilling to come quietly. As you can see, she broke into the main control room and directed the station directly into the planet SR388. The station and planet were completely destroyed, killing all our troops currently stationed on SR388. Aran has escaped into deep space in a stolen Galactic Federation space vehicle."

All the footage was of the SA-X destroying parts of the space station or killing helpless scientists. To anyone without outside information, the footage would look exactly like Samus had committed all these horrendous acts.

"The GF has issued a $100 million dollar reward for the capture, or execution if need be, of this dangerous fugitive. Be warned, the subject is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Under the banner of the GF, Samus Aran has eliminated whole companies of space pirates single-handedly. If you see Samus Aran, do not approach her or even give the hint that you know who she is. Simply get as far away from her as possible and alert any Galactic Federation Troopers or the local authorities."

As if on queue, a squad of Galactic Federation fighters entered into radar space. Samus cursed under her breath and directed her ship in the opposite direction.

"Adam, prepare the ship for a jump to lightspeed," Samus said, keying commands into her ships computer.

"As you wish," Adam said. "Destination?"

"Unknown Space," Samus said hurriedly.

If he could've, Adam would've raised an eyebrow. "Unknown Space? But, we could land anywhere. Without prior knowledge we could jump into the middle of an uncharted star or a black hole."

"And if we stay here, those GF fighters will blow us out of the sky. We don't have a choice but to jump somewhere they can't follow," Samus said.

Adam didn't say anything right away, but nodded, or would've if he could, and complied. "Very well lady. Coordinates set for unknown space. Jump is prepared. All you have left to do is-"

The ship rocked and began to spin.

"What the hell?" Samus said loudly.

Another GF fighter squad was moving in from the opposite direction. They'd flown right into it.

"Adam, route power to the main thrusters, the shields and the cannons. Prepare to engage," Samus ordered.

"At once, lady," Adam said.


End file.
